


Fitter Happier

by PsychoNebulae



Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [1]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *其实无关cp  只是想写四单马  和妄想中的这种情况下的两人  与现实情况无任何关联。暴风ooc  请注意避雷。*Radiohead-Fitter Happier
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182575





	Fitter Happier

**Author's Note:**

> *其实无关cp 只是想写四单马 和妄想中的这种情况下的两人 与现实情况无任何关联。暴风ooc 请注意避雷。
> 
>   
> *Radiohead-Fitter Happier

菅井友香不见了。

——手机也打不通，有谁看见她在哪里吗——服装团队的领队一句话让本就嘈杂的后台炸开了锅。这个说刚好像看到她满面忡忡地拐向走廊，那个说几分钟前还看到她凑在摆了还剩一半的肉包的暖柜前。

离开场只余不到半小时，队长却像是在所有人都注意不到的情况静默地飘远的肥皂泡一般，销声匿迹了。

运营组宣布代理center的时候所有人都在场。折叠塑料椅大概是用了太多年，有些摇摇晃晃的，土生只得努力用脚固定住自己的身子，再分神去听工作人员的话。

椅面冰凉凉的。

每公布一个名字，稀稀疏疏的掌声总会在短暂的死寂后渐渐浓烈起来，土生拍着手望向斜前方小池和原田各自垂头抿唇的侧颜，心想真是羡慕勇于带头鼓掌的人，比如齋藤比如織田。

菅井的名字被念到的刹那，土生揉搓着印了自己名字的荧光绿背心的衣摆，粗糙布料与指腹纹路磨蹭出些微刺痛感。于是她想起要鼓掌，潮水般的掌声簇拥着菅井失措四顾的脸。

不协和音。四个汉字，六个音节，第一个被点到名的自己，十五号位。土生却还记得自己收录时穿着二人セゾン的制服，和所有人一样挤不出笑容埋着头，站在与前一回对立的另一个边角看着原本都还坐着的队友一个接一个地朝自己的方向走来。

她和菅井对上视线的时候忍住没有移开。队长的眼中闪烁着的分明是求救讯号，是她曾经也无助但小心翼翼地反复释放、等待被谁察觉的恐惧。

土生忽然间明白了前一晚收到的菅井发来的贴图，大概是一匹在发抖的棕色小马。她问怎么了，菅井只像是顾左右而言他地回问了一句要不要趁接下来哪天排练的空当一起出去吃顿饭。

应下来的五分钟后，她收到了经纪人的信息。

「土生ちゃん，愿意做エキセントリック的center吗？」

想到这里，菅井微妙行为带来的疑惑全都迎刃而解。工作人员当然读不到土生的心理活动变化，只是自顾自地继续念着名单。大家都默契十足地没有事先交流，土生在同意之后的第一件事也不过是把手头打到一半的游戏通了关。

名单终于到了底。工作人员告知先午休下午正式开始练习后，大家站起身鞠了躬便像按照设定好的程序那样各自转身围成一个个小圈子，为方才的发表讨论起来。土生应了几个人的祝贺，也问候过其他人，眼角余光瞥到菅井的时候那人的身影即将消失在门外。

“诶……土生ちゃん？”

菅井大概是听见土生鞋底踏在地面上的声音，转头一瞬的惊慌立刻被笑容取而代之。

土生这才发现自己从起跑那一刻就有些用力过猛，甚至微微喘起来，开口的话也跟着变得断续模糊。

“那个，要，一起去便利店吗？”

——天啊，什么蹩脚的理由。土生感到自己的脑子久违地运转飞快，齿轮间都像是摩擦出了呜呜作响的风声。

好在菅井一贯温柔，点头应下之后就和土生走在往便利店去的路上。她们把脱下来的写着自己名字四个大字的练习背心搭在手臂，不顾车水马龙行人匆匆地缓慢前进着。菅井脸上的阴霾已然一扫而空，但土生还是在自动玻璃门滑开的瞬间从倒影里捕捉到她低垂的眉梢。

土生从暖柜里拿了两瓶热饮。

“不喝碳酸饮料吗？”菅井笑着指指土生常去的冷藏柜方向，“趁着还没开始控制体重。”

土生为两份饮料和午餐付了钱，在菅井表示没有出钱总要出力后将袋子转移到了她的手中。

“喝点热的吧。”

练习期间闲置的化妆室是她们常去的秘密基地。菅井对解散前的一系列反应绝口不提，土生也不好开口，只是静默地进食。她们是熟悉到可以交换便当菜色的战友，却也真的是无法疗愈痛苦——哪怕仅仅稍微查看伤势——的朋友。

喝完温奶茶的菅井看起来平静了些。

“我答应了，但我不确定自己能不能胜任。”

土生望向她，坚定地点头。她知道这是可能绝无仅有的袒露。

“家里人鼓励我，经纪人鼓励我，你们也鼓励我。那当然……那当然很好。我很感激。但如果不能回应大家的期待……”

菅井扭头看镜子里的自己，又很快移开视线直直往地面去。

我明白，我明白的。土生想要大喊，但做不到。这也是在回应期待，只不过做出的是最差的回应。回应期待就像一片无边的泥沼，越用力越挣不出来。

没有人会对平手的表现力有异议，倒不如说无论是在她身后看着或是事后回看视频都能从她的身姿中汲取到些什么。但也是因为如此，这个时候对于所有临时披挂上阵的成员来说压力都格外大。

“无论如何……”土生开口的瞬间菅井就投来祈盼的目光，她不禁清了清嗓子才敢继续说下去 ，“表现出你自己，是很重要的。

“我们当然且有必要向更优秀的人学习，但这不代表我们需要和榜样做到一模一样……这是舞台表演，每一秒都不可复制，把你想要传达的信息传达出去就足够了，我是这么想的。”

土生在拐了几个弯后少有人经过的长廊找到了蹲坐在墙柱边的菅井。

还低着头沉浸在自己世界的菅井警觉地抬起头，发现是土生之后抱歉地笑笑，“在找我了吧？最近添了太多麻烦实在对不起……”说着就要站起来，土生连忙蹲在了她的旁边，“我说我来找就好，我知道在哪里。还有时间，再休息一会儿也无妨。”

她被选择相信，于是靠得近了些。

“如果土生ちゃん要喊的话，会因为什么而喊呢？”

土生知道菅井正盯着自己，还是忍不住低头去抠水泥地面上的凸起。

“我从中学开始就不是一个十分有主见的人。入团的时候已经20岁了，说实话不太能像年轻一点的成员那样对不协和音的歌词感同身受，我苦恼又羡慕。

“那一句「僕は嫌だ」是非喊不可的。无法自我代入，也就想不到该以什么样的心情去喊……”

“ゆっかー不一定要抱着讨厌世界的心态去做的，”土生一字一句地回答，“每个人都不一样的这个世界才格外地有意思……每个人都是怪人吧……”

她听到菅井轻轻笑了一声，“你说得对。欅坂的大家都很怪呢。”

土生为这个并非贬义的词赞同地应了一声。

“如果是我的话……大概是为那些，因为一个两个也许无伤大雅的细节就，立刻否定每个人的努力和可能性的人吧。”

她不敢抬头，生怕被菅井看到自己正往下滴眼泪的模样。可糊在嗓音里的泪意怎么也掩不过，可能也是如此才使得菅井将距离彻底归零，露在演出服外的手臂相贴在一起。

“我一度在逃避四单。”土生胡乱抹了抹眼泪，又将手掌用力摁向那块凸起的水泥上，“可你也知道那首歌救了多少人。包括我。”

菅井点点头，又说：“我明白。”

涌到嘴边的话都在菅井的应声之间化于土生的目光里淌出来。缩在被子里看着歌词流泪的夜晚，站在最边角不知该不该看向镜头的迟疑，把留了很久的长发高高束起的瞬间，即使很难被看见也尽力练好了舞步的决心，土生才发现她无意识间信任着的队长统统都知道。

——那么，你又背负了多少像我这样的秘密呢？土生看着菅井的脸在忽闪的破旧吸顶灯光中时隐时现，抬起自己已经被水泥块扎到麻木的手摸索过去，握住对方少有的发凉的手背。

有些人在气极时会笑出声来，他人便要说他是发疯了。只有这一刻的土生知道那样的菅井并不是失去理智，只是人最精粹的地方被提纯时的光芒一闪，就像被加热至极高温的金属迸发出的亮度。

菅井最后说，她决定要喊给那些觉得欅坂要就此走下坡路的人听。

有的人会对她们反抗大人的词曲指指点点，会嘲讽她们看似杂乱无章的舞步。土生明白没有哪一个少女想成为偶像的时候是为了唱“这样”的歌而来的，但直到她自己被不协和音击中的一刻才反应过来偶像就是在替包括自己在内的人发出声音。

我们总是要成为大人的。

为那些将要成为大人的人也好。为那些已经成为大人但仍怀念旧日的人也好。大人是沉默的多数，是简单幸福的合群者，是随波逐流度过一生的白羊。有人歌颂爱情，有人反对战争；有人赞美梦想，有人抨击虚伪。而她想要和将要做的，只是为那样理想主义者般的现实主义者歌唱。

菅井眼含着世间一切壮烈的悲戚，接在所有人之后不着痕迹地沉重倒地。所有人都在接连几首激烈歌舞之后快要喘不上气，但仍用灌铅般的肢体动作着支撑下去。

值得庆幸的大概是，可以在一个细小的节拍间对上菅井同样坚定的眼神。

濒临体力极限的菅井就这样伏下腰，甩开独舞后凌乱的长发露出始终锐利的目光，用她将近沙哑的声音嘶吼出最后的冲锋号。


End file.
